


Firelight

by CocoMingo



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoMingo/pseuds/CocoMingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent wants to fly back to the Moors to sleep as she usually does, but a winter storm has her stuck.</p><p>Aurora and her bed don't mind. </p><p>For the Malora Week 7/18 - NSFW - Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

 

 

Queen Aurora could hardly contain her excitement at having Maleficent finally asleep in her bed. Winds howled outside so forcibly that the leaden glass windows across her bedchamber rattled and shook, leaking bursts of freezing air in. The week’s intermittent snowstorms had turned into a full-blown blizzard outside just hours before Maleficent was to fly back to the Moors from her visit to the young woman.

 

_Upon peering outside, Maleficent’s eyes had glittered darkly and she scowled. She positively loathed staying in this castle for longer than she needed, and would have liked to fly back to her tree in the Moors for the evening as she always did. The glacial squalls of winter air were laden with snow and ice against her cheeks, and she knew that if she tried to fly far in this, she’d cause damage to her wings’ feathers that would take weeks to heal._

The bright, crackling flames in the enormous fireplace cast the dark room in an ethereal glow, and Aurora allowed her eyes to adjust. A small snore escaped ruby lips pursed in sleep, and the sharp cheekbones of their owner were set into shadowy relief by the firelight. As the wing that the Queen had been stroking curled inward, a relaxed sigh fell from the luscious mouth. For all of Maleficent’s displeasure at having to sleep in “that bed,” she’d certainly burrowed herself deeply into the lace-edged sheets and fluffy pillows. It amused Aurora to no end.

 

_“I’d let you borrow a nightgown, but I fear all of mine have a full back and would be indecently short on you,” Aurora blushed, biting her lip. Maleficent stood at the end of the bed, staring as if the cocoon of down filled bolsters and fur lined blankets affronted her._

_Turning to face the petite blonde, the faery chuckled. “Aurora, you know very well that I sleep nude. That goes for my tree as well as here.” But, she didn’t stop there. “As do you.” Her eyebrow rose as if daring Aurora to oppose her._

A wry grin turned up the edges of Aurora’s mouth as she traced the lines of Maleficent’s back, running her nail along the edge of where wing met skin. Tiny, impossibly soft feathers sprouted here and there along the line, glistening with iridescence. Her palm flattened along the long valley of her lover’s spine as she brushed her hand down the length of the supple back. Wings twitched their approval, and Maleficent murmured breathily in her sleep. “Beastie…”

 

_Aurora’s nails scraped down Maleficent’s back as they came together, her legs thrown over the sharp hips that jutted forth from a pale, silken expanse of abdomen. Throwing her head back with a gasp for air, golden curls smoldered in the light like a halo. Maleficent had leaned forward to capture one of the Queen’s softly peaked breasts between her teeth, earning a mewling noise from the tiny woman. Cupping a round bottom under her palm and lifting gently, Maleficent’s other hand slid down, dipping a finger into Aurora’s wet heat._

Wriggling underneath the sheet to draw herself closer yet to Maleficent, Aurora savored the delicious soreness of her body that the faery had caused. She was so often too gentle with her, but tonight had been different. Burrowing under a wing and around Maleficent’s torso, Aurora’s wandering hand found the well-endowed bosom. It pleased her when a nipple pebbled under her tender worship. The faery twisted underneath the sheets to face Aurora, a snort of sleepy exasperation blowing through her aquiline nose. Giggling silently, Aurora untangled the sheets once more from Maleficent’s clutch and smoothed them over.

 

_Maleficent tumbled back onto the bed, panting. She shivered, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Drawing Aurora close under her arm, she pulled the flannel sheets up and over their trembling forms, putting the edge to her eyes and peeking in silliness down at the Queen. Aurora laughed merrily at the comical sight, but Maleficent had ulterior motives as she inhaled deeply. “I’m taking these sheets with me when I leave,” she announced._

_Aurora sputtered, her cheeks rounded with laughter. “Whatever for? Don’t tell me I’ve domesticated you?”_

_“Hardly,” Maleficent responded drily. “They smell like you, and I wish to have them.”_

_“And how do I smell?” Aurora wondered, her eyes mischievously sapphire in the fading light of the fire that had died down to coals. Maleficent would have to bank it soon, lest Aurora grow chilled._

_“Like you taste,” she responded, the timbre of her voice deep with need. Drawing Aurora’s mouth to her own again so that her lover could appreciate the sweet tang that she had only scant minutes ago, she forgot about the fading fire. It could wait; Maleficent would keep them both warm._

 


End file.
